Roy and Ruby
by Jollyroy
Summary: A boy saves a little Riolu and their Friendship grows. Rated M for Language and Adult Themes. Riolu/Lucario X Human
1. Friends Forever

My third Lucario story.....

Characters: Ruby (Lucario/Riolu)

Roy (the kid)

It was a pretty stormy night. It was cold, too. If you were caught in this storm, it would ruin your whole week. Luckily for Roy, he was inside the warm comfort of his home. But somewhere close by, a little someone else _wasn't_ so lucky...

....Earlier....

It had been an ordinary day so far for Roy. The young 15-year old had woke up, eaten breakfast (Trix cereal. Yum), and gone to school. Well, it was time for lunch and Roy prefers to eat alone usually under a tree in the shade somewhere on the outskirts of the schools outside cafeteria (yes, some schools do allow their students to eat outside). While under that tree, Roy looked up and gazed at the sky. It was just the normal shade of 12:45 pm blue. Not a cloud in the sky. Now before he left for school this morning, he had heard of a storm warning for tonight but the sky seemed to prove the weather station wrong. Well, Roy just shrugged it off and went back to his leftover pizza. Lunch was about halfway over. Roy had finished his lunch and was about to relax for the next 15 minutes when he thought he heard something over in the distance.

"Must have been a bird or something" said the boy now half asleep.

….There was that sound again....sounds like whimpering.....

Roy began to get irritated by the little cry from no-where. He scanned the area around him. In front of him, a good ways away, was the school. To his right were some punk 9th graders having a Pokemon match. Stupid freshmen. And to his left, the forest. Roy concentrated his hearing to the forest. Sure enough, the cry was coming from those dark trees. Roy checked his watch.

"12:50. Lunch is over in 10 minutes." Roy decided to be like Scooby Doo and go investigate. He lazily got up and made his way toward the forest. As he was walking, the whimpering sound slowly got louder and louder. Roy had followed the cry for about 4 minutes when he thought he saw something a good ways ahead of him. He got closer and he found out that the source of the cry was a little Riolu. A female Riolu. The Riolu's leg was stuck in a thorny vine which caused it to bleed down to the foot.

"Christ, that can't be good." said Roy as he jogged over to help the poor puppy.

The Riolu spotted the black haired human coming closer to her and gave out a defensive growl. Roy stopped a few feet from it. "Easy, little fella. I just wanna help." reassured the teen as he started to cautiously approach the injured Pokemon. The Riolu kept growling and shot the boy a mean stare that seemed to say "I don't need your damn help now go away!". Believing that Riolu was in no condition to fight, Roy reached for the thorny vine and tried to unwrap it from the Pokemon's leg. But Roy underestimated Riolu. Riolu leaned in and bit Roy's hand and sunk her little teeth in.

"Dammit to hell! That HURT!" yelped Roy as he retracted his hand from Riolu's mouth.

Roy looked at his watch. "God! Lunch ended 12 minutes ago! I'm late!". Roy looked down at the little blue dog. Riolu continued to growl at him.

"Dammit. I don't need this. I was only trying to help you. Do what you want. I'm going." said the boy now walking away from the still trapped Riolu.

Roy began to run back to school. For a split second, he could have swore he heard the little Riolu whining for him to come back but he shook the thought out of his mind. Well, the rest of the school day continued normally as usual. Until it was time to go home. When Roy walked out the front school doors, it was dark. But it was only 3pm. That's when Roy remembered the weather station predicting a storm. "The one time the weather station predicts rain, it actually happens." Roy remembered that little Riolu. "Gosh, it sure would suck to be caught out in a storm on a Friday..." pondered the kid at the school's gate.

Roy decided to go and help that Riolu one last time. He made his way to the forest.

"It probably already freed itself from those vines." doubted the boy.

"But what if it's still there? What if it's in worse shape than when I found it?"

"Dammit all."

As the sky prepared for the heavy storm, Roy began to jog through the forest. He reached the spot where he first saw Riolu. It was still there. Her leg now raw from the vine with fresh blood oozing from it. "Man, it looks worse than before!" panicked Roy as he rushed over to help the poor Pokemon. Riolu once again spotted the human and started growling like before. Riolu gave Roy a glare that seemed to say "What the hell are you doing here!? Didn't I tell you to go away!?"

"Oh pipe down, will ya? I'm just going to help you get your leg free and then you'll never see me again. There's a really bad storm coming and I didn't want you to catch a cold or worse so just let me help you, OK?" defended the boy.

There was a long silence. Then Riolu lowered her guard. Roy took the hint and began to examine the leg wrapped in the thorns. It definitely was raw. Blood was still dripping from it and there seemed to be a small puddle of blood below the foot. He then looked into the Riolu's eyes. They showed him that she obviously had been crying from the pain. Riolu started to growl and Roy hastily went back to caring for the trapped leg. After a few minutes of twists and turns, and poking himself in the fingers, Roy finally got the thorns off of the little Riolu. Riolu started to walk away silently when Roy started to protest.

"Hang on. That leg of yours is way to messed up for you to go anywhere. Wait here. I've got a first aid kit back at my house." said Roy as he grabbed the Riolu's paw. Riolu didn't like this.

Riolu quickly turned around and nailed Roy with an uppercut in the jaw and then quickly ran away into the forest. Roy fell back at the impact and sat on his bottom wincing in his new face pain.

"Stupid Pokemon pride." said the boy as he tried to hold back a tear.

Roy got up and made his way home grumbling all the way. The sky began to roar in thunder. It would be raining soon. "I was only trying to help that Pokemon. Christ." said Roy as he continued toward home. The Riolu had left a small mark on his face.

The rain suddenly came out of no where. It came down in clumps and Roy began to run home. He made it to his house with a few wet spots on him but nothing major. After getting settled in for the night, Roy plopped down on the living room couch next to the front window. He gazed outside at the rain which was pouring down pretty hard. He began to think of that Riolu.

"I wonder how it's doing out there..."

Roy didn't have to wait long for an answer because suddenly, the same little Riolu came into Roy's view. Riolu was about 30 feet from Roy's house when she just collapsed on the cold hard ground.

"Holy Balls!" panicked Roy as he ran straight out the door and made a B-line for the Riolu. He skidded from the rain and stopped in front of her, scooped her up, and ran back into the house. Riolu had fallen unconscious. Probably from all the blood she had lost in her leg. Roy brought her inside, dried her off, and placed her on the sofa he was previously sitting on. He then put a blanket over her to keep her warm. About a few hours later, Riolu woke up feeling strangely comfortable but also hungry.

She scanned her surroundings. This definitely _wasn't_ the forest.

Her eye's shot open as she saw Roy come from the kitchen. She immediately went on the offensive and began to growl. Roy seemed unaffected.

"Oh relax. You don't need to be so uptight. If I didn't save you from that storm, you'd be dead right now. And try not to move your leg so much. You'll mess up your bandages."

?Bandages? Riolu looked under the cover she had been snuggled in. Sure enough, her leg had been wrapped in bandages. Riolu once again glared and snarled at Roy. She began shouting in her head.

"This-this..._**HUMAN **_wont let up! He's just begging for me to pile-drive him into oblivion! I don't need his help! How dare he touch me!?" Riolu thought this as she continued growling at Roy. Roy became irritated at this.

"Would you shut-up!? I only helped you, dammit. I guess if you think you're all better then you can just go. There's the door so go away." Roy said pointing at the front door.

"You could have said that earlier." thought the Riolu in her head as she hopped off the couch and limped to the door. She reached for the knob when her stomach began to violently rumble. Riolu blushed in embarrassment. She hadn't eaten anything in about 4 days as she was trapped in those thorns. Riolu waited at the door not knowing what to do next. Her hands started to tremble. Roy noticed this, waited a seconded, and finally spoke. "Well, I guess you can stay for dinner...if you want..." grumbled the boy. The Riolu said nothing. After a few more minutes of her stomach growling, she reluctantly sat back down on the couch trying her best not to look in Roy's direction. Roy took this as a "yes" and quickly went into the kitchen and prepared Riolu a nice home-cooked meal. After about 20 minutes, Roy came back to the Riolu with a Hot bowl of soup that had vegetables and hearty chunks of meat in it. Riolu's mouth began to water. She had never seen anything that delicious in her life! Roy gave her a spoon and placed the bowl of soup in front of her on the couch. Riolu stared in confusion at the spoon Roy had given her.

"What? You can't use a spoon? I thought most Pokemon were civilized to a point were they could..."

Riolu discarded the spoon and just began to eat the delicious soup with her muzzle face deep in the bowl. After a few attempts to get the food into her mouth, she found out that for some odd reason, she was unable to eat the food as it slipped out of her mouth. Riolu began to whine at the untouchable delicious food in front of her. Roy rolled his eyes and once again, offered his help.

(I'm sensing a pattern)

Roy grabbed the spoon and scooped in a hearty amount of soup and placed the spoon in Riolu's face.

"Here. I'll feed you." offered the boy. Riolu looked distilled at this but then remembered how hungry she was. She hesitantly opened her mouth and allowed the spoon to come in. The food tasted so good that Riolu yipped in joy. Roy really was a good cook. Roy thought that this whole situation was a bit silly. Him spoon feeding a Pokemon. After a while of eating, Riolu began to grow accustomed to Roy's presence. Though, she still wouldn't consider him a friend. After her meal was over, Riolu fell back onto the couch completely satisfied with her consumption. "How was it?" asked Roy. Riolu licked her lips telling him it was good. This made Roy smile.

It was about 10pm and Roy was tired. The rain was still pouring outside. He turned to Riolu.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. If you want to go, you can go. There's the door." said Roy turning toward the stairs to his room. Riolu sat up at this. Roy didn't look back at her when he got to his bedroom. He trusted that Riolu wouldn't steal anything. Roy changed into his pajamas and snuggled into his bed. He didn't expect that Riolu to stay. He didn't even expect to see her again. Meanwhile, on the couch, Riolu just sat there thinking hard. She looked outside at the cold, hard rain and darkness. She then thought about Roy and all the kindness he had given her.

"No one has _**EVER**_ shown me any kindness at all in my life....and...this boy. This human boy has shown me so much kindness...maybe even love...." thought Riolu.

After a few more minutes of thinking, Riolu got up from the couch and made her way to Roy's room. She opened the door, hopped onto the bed and snuggled up close to Roy. Roy seemed very surprised at this. Riolu began to purr into Roy's chest.

"Heh-heh...well, Riolu what made you change your mind about me?" asked Roy still a bit confused.

Riolu licked the boys neck. "Stop it! That tickles!" snickered Roy.

Halfway through the night, Roy woke up distilled. He looked down at the Riolu snuggled in his chest.

He gently shook her awake. She grumbled a bit as her sleeping was disturbed. Her eyes met his. Roy finally spoke. "Hey..uh..Riolu? Um...would you mind at all if I...named you?"

Riolu liked this idea. She licked Roy's face to tell that she would like that. Roy was taken aback by her new kindness and pondered the perfect name for his new friend. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"How about...'Ruby'?"

Riolu happily barked and licked her new friend's face once more telling him that 'Ruby' was the perfect name. Roy gave her a hug. "Alright. Then 'Ruby' it is!" said Roy as he went back to sleep along with his newly named friend.

Ruby gazed at her sleeping human. She just new that they were gonna be best friends for life.

"And maybe something more..." thought Ruby as she drifted to sleep with a big smile on her face.....


	2. Roy and Ruby sittin' in a tree

Chapter 2: Roy and Ruby sittin' in a tree....

Characters: Ruby (Riolu/Lucario)

Roy (the kid)

It had been a while since Roy and Ruby's first encounter. Ruby had decided to stay and live with Roy at his humble home (along with his delicious food) and she couldn't be happier. Everyday was exciting and new for the young Riolu as Roy taught her new things. He taught her how to eat with silverware and how to mind her table manners (although Ruby still prefers that Roy spoon feed her himself). He taught her how to play games and eat ice cream and play Nintendo Wii and silly things like that. As time went on, Ruby couldn't help but grow extremely attached to Roy. And Roy felt the same way. Where ever Roy went, Ruby was always close by. Most of the time Ruby would ask Roy to carry her and he would never refuse. And when Roy had to go to school, Ruby would always cry for him to stay home. And when he came home, the little Riolu would jump into his arms and lick his face lovingly.

Ruby truly loved her Roy and Roy truly loved his Ruby. But Ruby wanted to show her love.....

Well, one night, after the two best friends had watched a few hours of TV, it was time for Roy to take his bath. Being the clingy little girl she was, Ruby always begged to bathe with Roy. He never refused. Roy went to the bathroom and started to run the bath water. Ruby scampered to get the two some towels and wash cloths. When the bath water was ready, Ruby was the first to jump in. Roy began to undress himself and Ruby barked at him to hurry up. Roy suddenly felt like teasing the Riolu and started to undress very slowly chuckling to himself. This made Ruby very mad. Ruby loved to spend as much time with Roy as she possibly could. Ruby began to growl threateningly to Roy and the boy took the hint. Not wanting to get hurt, Roy quickly dispatched all of his clothes. Except for his boxers. Roy always kept his underwear on when bathing with Ruby. He quickly got into the bath tub along side Ruby. Ruby began splashing around and urged Roy to lather her with soap. Roy obeyed and began to gently rub her with soap making Ruby giggle and blush in delight.

"Man, Ruby is just like a little kid sometimes. But she's so cute, though." thought Roy as continued to care for his puppy.

All of this attention Roy was giving her made Ruby squirm and squeal in pleasure. She started flailing her arms in the water. That's when her paw hit Roy's leg and she remembered that he was wearing boxers. Ruby stopped moving for a second and gazed into the water down at Roy's legs. Roy noticed this and blushed a bit.

"W-what are you starring at, girl?" asked Roy. Ruby answered by grabbing the tips of Roy's boxers and began to pull them down. Roy began to blush madly at this. He quickly grabbed the Riolu's paw and forced them away from his legs. Ruby whined a bit at this. "No, Ruby. Leave my boxers alone." said the boy in his kindest voice. Ruby remembered that when ever she growled at Roy, she would generally get whatever she wanted. She began to test this theory on Roy's boxers. Ruby began to growl threateningly at Roy. She showed her fangs and moved closer to Roy's blushing face. Roy began to think intensely in his head.

"Crap. What do I do!? Ruby wants me to take off my underpants. I mean, I love Ruby....but........"

Roy stayed silent for a second hoping that Ruby would just forget this idea. But Ruby didn't let up.

Ruby then proceeded to bite Roy on the shoulder. Roy yelped in pain as she sunk her teeth in.

"Dammit, Ruby, what have I told you about biting me?!" glared the boy as Ruby retracted her teeth.

Ruby then put on her "sad puppy dog face". She gave Roy a look that seemed to say "Please do it for me..."

The bathroom went silent as Roy thought this over. After a few more moments, Roy gave in and proceeded to take off his boxers. "Okay, Ruby...I'll do it...for you..."

Roy then removed the clothing from his legs and tossed them across the bathroom. The Pokemon looked down and got a good look at her master's penis. Ruby barked in happiness as she finally got what she wanted: Her first bath with Roy where he was completely naked.

"He loves me! HE REALLY REALLY LOVES ME!" thought the little Riolu as she began shaking in pure happiness. Roy was blushing intensely as he was now completely exposed to his little Pokemon.

"W-well then...lets...finish our bath, shall we?..." said the human innocently. Just as he said this, a bright light engulfed the little Riolu. Roy had to squint his eyes from the brightness. The light filled the whole bathroom.

"My God! Ruby what are you doing!?" said the boy in his most confused tone. After a few more seconds of intense brightness, the light dimmed down. It was silent.

"Ruby?"

When Roy's eyes adjusted to the light again, he found his little Riolu no where in sight. Instead, in her place, was a fully grown Lucario. It's eyes opened and met Roy's. Roy stared at the new Pokemon in utter confusion.

"R-Ruby??...is that you?" asked the boy silently.

"What the hell are you talking about, Roy?" said the Lucario. Roy's eyes shot wide open.

"You can talk!? W-T-F?! Why haven't you ever talked before!?" said Roy.

"Huh? I said something out loud and you heard me? That's new." said the confused Pokemon.

"Say...why do you look shorter, Roy?"

"Well...you've gotten **taller**...." trembled Roy.

"The fuck??"

Upon examining herself, Ruby noticed that she _had_ gotten bigger. She was now the same height as Roy was. She looked on the back of her paws. They had spikes on them. As was one on her chest which had gotten _**curvier**_. She checked her reflection in the bath water. Her snout had gotten longer and she had gained 2 new Aura sensors on the back of her head. Her eyes were now sharper and a deeper shade of crimson red. Her torso was covered in yellow fur and her tail had grown longer. Not to mention her hips had developed quite a bit.

"Wow. I must have evolved. Weird. I didn't try to evolve..." pondered the Lucario known as Ruby.

"Wait. I heard that Riolu evolve into Lucario when their happiness has reached a certain point....Or when they have a strong relation with their owners." exclaimed Roy.

"Well, I have both!" said Ruby as she leaned in and gave her master a big hug. Roy began to blush madly at this. Ruby's newly developed powers to sense emotions through Aura kicked in and picked up on Roy's blush. Ruby grinned devilishly.

"So, Roy. What do you think?" as Ruby said this, she struck a sexy pose in the water for Roy.

Roy began to sweat and blush even harder. Roy felt something stirring in his groin and realized that he was becoming erected by Ruby's body. Ruby giggled a bit.

"Umm...let's just finish our bath, okay?" said Roy trying to change the subject.

"Okay. You were right in the middle of washing me." said Ruby.

"Dammit all." Roy thought. Roy motioned for Ruby to come closer. She obeyed and held onto Roy's back for leverage. Roy began to clean her backside with soap. Ruby noticed that Roy was still blushing pretty hard. "What's wrong, Roy? You don't like the new me?" teased Ruby as she brought her face closer to his. "N-no..it's not that...the new you looks awesome...it's just..." Roy could never admit that he was attracted to Ruby. But Ruby already knew....

Ruby began licking the bottom of Roy's lips. Roy trembled a bit at this.

"C'mon, Roy. I wont bite. I promise." said the Lucario teasingly. Ruby moved her body closer to Roy's. Their belly's pushed up against each other. "Roy...You know that I love you...Don't you?" said the Lucario in her softest sweetest voice.

"I-I know...And you know I love you, too...right?" said the boy bravely.

"Then...we have nothing to fear, right?" said Ruby as she slowly moved her mouth closer to Roy's. Her breath hitting his chin. Soon, their mouths met. Ruby and Roy shared their first kiss ever. Roy allowed Ruby to insert her tongue into his mouth. The two tongues swirled around each other swapping saliva. Both lovers letting moans and groans escape their bodies as they continued their tender embrace.

Ruby reached behind Roy and drained the water to the bath tub. Soon all of the water was gone leaving Roy confused. "Roy...I want to show you how much I love you.." said Ruby telepathically into Roy's mind. Ruby reached down and grabbed Roy's now fully erected penis. Roy shot out a gasp of pleasure as his precious Pokemon began to fondle him.

"Does that feel good, love?"

"Yes...Yes, Ruby. Please don't stop."

Ruby began to pick up the pace as her paw pounded down onto the tender cock. Roy was lost in ecstasy. "Ruby...I didn't know you liked me like...**this**..." confessed the boy as Ruby continued pounding away.

"I've always liked you, Roy. Ever since that first night we snuggled together, I never wanted to leave your side. Why do you think I always growl at you when you talk to other girls? It's not wise to make me jealous, you dip-shit." said Ruby.

"You've got a bad mouth, cutie pie." teased Roy as he slapped Ruby's butt cheeks causing her to bark in joy.

"You'll pay for that, shit-for-brains." said Ruby.

Ruby continued to jerk at Roy's cock at a fast pace.

"Ruby....I'm...gonna...gonna..."

At that moment, Roy came all over Ruby's paw making Ruby smile victoriously. Ruby licked the semen off of her paws enjoying every lick.

"That was awesome, Ruby!" exclaimed Roy.

"Heh. We're not done yet, dear." stated Ruby as she fondled Roy's cock for it to get hard again.

Sure enough, the penis erected itself once more. Ruby gazed at it in awe as Roy blushed at his Pokemon for staring at it. "Up we go." said Ruby as she positioned herself atop the cock.

"Ruby, what are you about to do?" asked the boy naively. He grabbed Ruby's hips to stop her from going on to his cock.

"We're about to have sex, silly boy." giggled the Lucario with lust in her eyes.

"Wha...Really??" asked Roy going into a sweat.

"Just relax. We'll take it slow first......I....I want you, Roy...." confessed Ruby.

"I want you too, Ruby." stated Roy.

Roy held on to Ruby's hips but allowed her to sit down upon his penis. Ruby grabbed the cock and brought it to the entrance of her vagina. Roy gasped as he felt the heat radiating from Ruby's virgin lips hit his cock.

"I love you, Ruby."

"I love you, Roy."

At this, Ruby pushed down onto the cock and took in Roy's 8-inch manhood. The Lucario gasped in pleasure mixed with pain as she was penetrated for the first time. Roy did his best not to moan and show weakness to Ruby. Those two are competitive at everything. Even sex....

Ruby pushed down harder and Roy's penis broke her hymen. This made Ruby yelp in pain as Roy took her virginity. Roy noticed that Ruby began to bleed down there.

"Ruby! Stop! Are you in pain? Did I hurt you!?"

"It's okay, Roy. T-this is my first time so it's going to bleed a little." said Ruby trying not to look weak for her Roy.

After she adjusted, Ruby began to ride up and down on the cock slowly. Both of the lovers moaned at this new pleasure they were receiving. Ruby's pain quickly turned to pleasure as her thrusts increased in strength. Ruby picked up the pace as Roy's precum began to squirt on to Ruby's inner walls.

"Ruby, you're so tight...This feels....awesome..."

"Thank you, sweetie. You're pretty big yourself." blushed Ruby.

Soon, Ruby put her full force into her thrusts as she took in Roy's whole member. Tears of joy left her eyes as both lovers began to moan uncontrollably. Suddenly, Roy came deep inside Ruby's flower. Ruby felt this new pleasure hit her hard as she too reached her orgasm. They both cried out in pure pleasure as they took each others virginity. Their love juices oozed out of Ruby's satisfied womb.

Roy fell back into the bath tub with Ruby plopping down onto him.

"Well? Did you like it? Did you being inside me?" asked the teasing Lucario.

"I sure did, my love. You were great." answered the boy.

"Roy and Ruby sittin' in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G." chanted Ruby as she fell into a deep slumber.

As they both fell into a deep sleep in the tub......


End file.
